nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castle Donia
Building issues Any mountains where I can place this castle, or at least a forrest or the woods? Someone help me out here please, I am not familiar with Lovia's geography! :) Dr. Magnus 10:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Emerald Highlands perhaps? 11:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds ok with me ! 11:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Dimitri, maybe your state (Sylvania) (or the country itself) should make some kind of building law. I'm not sure whether you would get a bouwvergunning for this one in the Netherlands :P --OuWTB 10:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I totally agree. 10:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree also. Pierlot McCrooke 10:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Will anything happen to this castle? Pierlot McCrooke 10:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :State officials are investigating whether it isn't too big and whether it doesn't obstruct nature. 10:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah... I see... As soon as I got blocked all of you guys teamed up on me, trying your hardest to annoy me. :D Dr. Magnus 20:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I bet Pierlot was really looking forward into manipulating everyone so that the castle would be reduced in size. However, it was the king himself who came up with the idea of building the dam thing in Emerald Highlands! :D Dr. Magnus 16:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::You could also create an artificial island right off the coast of Lovia (in international waters) and then build your castle there :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It has already been build. You cannot move an entire castle brick by brick, stone by stone, window by window... it is a piece of Lovian history and of great emotional value to the Baron of Donia and his large and growing family. Dr. Magnus 16:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I bet you could. They moved Abu Simbel in Egypt! But I don't see any reason why the Castle should move. Scanderson 16:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Neither do I, comrade Scanderson, neither do I! The only reason I can come up with is the personal hatred Pierlot McCrooke had for me... but as of now, I think he no longer hates him because I helped him out on his own little wiki named "fictieve landen". Dr. Magnus 16:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, if it's built on a mountain, you could simply "push" it off of it.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, OWTB, although I am strong like a bear, I am certainly no superman! I could push until I shit my pants but I wouldn't move the castle one inch! xD Dr. Magnus 16:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Simply cause the slope to start "overhellen" by placing a bomb in the mountain and thing "boom". You're castle is nowhere to be found. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Guarded The castle is well guarded. The terrorists would not even get near the castle... I would kill them with my bare hands, Rambo-style... the little bastards wouldn't stand a chance against the Red Baron! :D Dr. Magnus 16:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :We shall see :P But now I need to go -> have a nice evening! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Is the castle guarded by the Clandestinium? :D Scanderson 17:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Guarded by the Clandestinium? I don't think so, although they may very well be watching the castle! No, it is my own personal servants who guard the castle. As the article says, the Donia clan has an entire "army" of servants. Well, Ygo August Donia has made up a guard of people who guard the castle day and night. There are several surveillance cameras aswell. The castle is as safe as the house of our King, possibly ecen safer. Dr. Magnus 17:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Nonsensical discussion War!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!c [[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 17:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :FIGHT UNTIL DEATH! MAY THE BEST MAN WIN, SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! Dr. Magnus 17:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry bro, but those of AdLibita I go to prison threatens that if they are doing may in the future to have such a struggle, but at the moment are between life and death, maybe when you'll be in another project are When you have many items stq.nation, a good day you want. [[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 17:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I do not understand exactlt what you are saying. In any case: a real man fights the war. A cowards retreats when he fears to be blocked. Are you a real man, or are you a coward? It is up to you to decide. In any case: you '''want a war, you can get a war. Dr. Magnus 18:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, go to war! There are a coward, go! [[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 18:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please explain to me: will you or will you not go to war? What's it gonna be boy? Dr. Magnus 18:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They will not, but you said you are a coward ...[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 18:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am not a coward. I am very willing to fight for the survival of my nation against the invasion of foreign armies. We will crush your armies! Dr. Magnus 18:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Je antwoord en RoWikicity vermelden:) --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 18:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I don't understand how you can have a war if this is a WIKIA not some computer warfare game just a wikia!!!!!!! Crystalbeastdeck09 22:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: No more fighting from now on, otherwise the authorities will react!! Jon Johnson 20:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I made peace, and I ask you now, to make peace! Erwin(mesaje| ) 20:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :To late for your lame excuses. First of all: you were never in the position to declare a war. Second of all: you have shown us all your true nature and I know now you cannot be trusted. Dr. Magnus 20:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) King I know I am only the Baron of Donia, but I live like a king now in this castle! How splendid! Dr. Magnus 17:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I am '''Strong Oppose! You don't are honestly. Sorry. Erwin(mesaje| ) 18:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Let us set our differences aside, Erwin, and dine together in the great halls of my castle! Our family is known for our hospitality and we have a great cook (several cooks, in fact). Would you accept my invitation, your Excellence? I want peace, no war. Dr. Magnus 18:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) If yesterday did not you be insulted, instead of "Strong oppose" was "Strong Support". But, I accept for the Lovia, not necessarily because you want good of Lovia. To tell you the one in your language: Als ik bewijzen dat je verdient, zal ik hard nodig "Strong Support", moet u erop vertrouwen dat u een goede koning worden. We willen niet te vernietigen, een man Lovia. Erwin(mesaje| ) 18:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Misterr, I do not really understand you. And you must not forget: I am not the King, I am only a baron. All I said was that I live like a king! I am no King nor will I ever be one, if you'd ask me. I do not disire to be a king, to much work! Dr. Magnus 18:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: I argue for that a celebrity like me can not vote against a baron. Erwin(mesaje| ) 18:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) File issue I really want you, Magnus, to stop adding the same stupid Donia images to every page you create. Am I understood? Only articles about the very subject (in this case: the castle's interior and exterior) and nothing else. No portraits, no daughters, no nonsense. 18:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I can express myself better in Dutch in this case: ik wilde de artikelen graag een beetje opfleuren met plaatjes en ik zie het kwaad er niet van in eerlijk gezegd. Dr. Magnus 18:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Maar wat doe je dan? Erwin(mesaje| ) 18:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It is our goal to create neutral, objective, reasonable and real-sounding articles. That is why we cannot allow either political propaganda on pages like these or irrelevant images. I hope you understand . 18:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ik begrijp wat Uwe Majesteit bedoeld. Maar het feit is, dat ik gewoon de plaatjes een beetje in een afwijkende plaats en volgorde zet zodat het artikel er dan, in mijn optiek, beter uitziet. Wat kleuriger, wat netter, wat mooier. Da's alles. Ik heb al aan een neutrale gebruiker gevraagd de artikelen wat neutraler te maken. ;) Dr. Magnus 18:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::English. Yes, I know 'bout that. You yourself are not that good at writing neutral articles. Perhaps you could ask these favors more often :) 18:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am trying to. In fact, I even asked Pierlot himself to help me with my film. He will rewrite the plot of that film with Rico Wasabi I made (with the long title ;)). Dr. Magnus 18:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Change back Magnus if you see thia you should prob change it back i don't want it if you want it sho here you go! Marcus Villanova 13:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Donia Clan never left Lovia, nor will it ever leave. After the Baron dies his son Ygo August Donia will be the family patriarch. It'll always be the oldest son, just like in the Godfather! Dr. Magnus 13:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ha! Marcus Villanova 13:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe, because Ygo is a bit "unfit", it'll be daughter Dalia Donia who takes over. She just needs a husband to raise little Ricky Donia-McCrooke first. The baron has always been quite the matchmaker so that'll be fine. Dr. Magnus 13:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) National Park HQers Could we obtain this castle, perhaps? It would be perfect as the new headquarters of the Emerald Highlands National Park... Martha Van Ghent 13:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :That would be fine with me, on the condition it would not be demolished. And to further suit your needs, see: this, this will probably take away a lot of problems if not all. This is a gesture of good will from the new head of the Clan, hope this issue will be settled now. Dr. Magnus 13:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It does, thanks for you benevolence! If we could downsize it just a bit, and we don't demolish it, would you agree to making it the park HQers? I think the government might be willing to pay the wealthy Donia Clan an undisclosed amount in return... Martha Van Ghent 13:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the idea. The old Living Quarters of the Red Baron may be used as the Head Querters, and also part of the Stables. I would like to keep the Great Hall and the remainder of the stables as a museum. We just devide the space. Sounds like a deal, Chairwoman? Dr. Magnus 13:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great! Let's say we do it like this: the NPS authorizes you to design the museum in honor of the castle and its inhabitants, carte blanche, whereas we retain the final authority over the premises. Have we got a deal? Martha Van Ghent 13:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::We do, we do, as soon as the Castle officially receives the status of national monument (after which it cannot be demolished). Dr. Magnus 13:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I'm not in charge of that :). Make sure to contact the Secretary of CHE. He (OWTB) should appoint a chair(wo)man to the NMS. Martha Van Ghent 13:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Consider it done. I accept the deal, let's make this happen! I foresee a glorious future for the park. Dr. Magnus 13:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hypocrisy Actually, I think the Red Baron was a hypocrite.. Living in a huge castle while he was a communist :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : All the Soviet Leaders lived in luxurious houses, were driven in ZILs and Chaikas and they holidayed in the Crimea. So technically he led a life most commie leaders lived. HORTON11: • 15:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah I don't think you can possibly be a hypocrite when you know you're a bastard and you acknowledge that fact. Our party program does not seem nearly as red as Yuri's, either. We were communists in name only. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 15:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Then I suggest you to reread LCP#Former Viewpoints :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC)